hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines (Republika ng Pilipinas)
Philippines is a fanmade character of the webserie Axis Powers Hetalia of Himaruya Hidekazu. Her name is Sampanguita Luzviminda Pascual Name Sampanguita is the national Filipino flower. The folk etymology sees the name as derived from Tagalog sumpa kita (I promise you). More probable might be from Spanish champaquita as diminutive of champaca, the name of a similar flower. The name "Luzviminda" is a Filipino name which is actually the combination of the names of the three major Philippine islands: "Luzon", "Visayas"and "Mindanao". Pascual is a spanish surname but it's well diffused in the Philippines . Some of her nicknames are: sam, sampi, Piri-chan,Luz and 'pinas Bad Habits: She is a glutton:' Filipino loves eat and she isn't an exception. ' She is always late She's sometimes an hygene maniac And she tends to be maarte (no direct translation in English). It means care about some things in a perfectionist-like manner. She is a bit an alcholic Likes: food: She enjoys a lot taking Meriendas (break) with her friends. Mangos: Filipino national fruit. She likes them in all form or colors, even if she prefer normal ones Rice: For her a meal isn't a meal without rice. Rice with mangoes, vegetables or with meat doesn't matter, just rice Braiding: she likes braiding her friends hair Sing: she loves sing everywhere and even if she don't sing very well, she's not afraid to do karaoke with her friends sport: especially Arnis and Basketball. she don't let her height being a problem Cute things: When she sees one she start gigil ' - gigil: is something like having the uncontrollable urge to hug, kiss, squeeze or take a chunk out of someone because you find them so damn endearing and cute. ' Dramas Flowers Dislikes: Being asked why is she so brown if she's Asian being asked if she eats insects When someone think she's weak: she might be pacific, but she's the ardnis country Hobbies: ... Fears: Hurricanes, returnung a colony, crumble (die) for the cultural differences in the Philippines, earthquakes Equipment/Weapons: She sometimes carry an olisi Culture Favorites: Her food personality:Sam is very outgoing. She's very talkative, but sometimes she became obnioxous and noisy. She's loud, but also very polite. She often act in a sisterly manner. Despite how people think, she's very hardworking and she work a lot for making her people live better. People sometimes wonder how she can be always happy even though she had a sad history. She's also very sweet and she like (and she's good) in giving advices. Sam rarely VERY RARELY get angry (She need something really big, like what Japan did in the WWII). She can't hold grudges (unless it's something like what I wrote above) and she tend to forgive easily. She's a bit naive, oblivious and sensitive, but this doesn't mean she's weak. She become very competitive when it comes sport or sing, like she is very stubborn when she want something. Appearance- Height: about 5'1 Weight: Hair:They're dark brown,silky, wavy, bottom-lenght (long hair are a "must" in the Philippines). She loves them, but even if she don't admit it, is very difficult to her to comb them and sometimes they stuck in places like bushes. She prefer to let them "free" but sometimes she comb them in a ponytail . Eyes: Amber Skin: Anythingon your body that represents your country?: Her three Sampaguitas represents Luzon, Mindanao and Visayas, the biggest Islands. Outfits She like to wear traditional clothes like a baro't saya or a Maria Clara gown, but she also likes to dresses with more western clothes like shorts and tops. She normally wear abaca slippers or bakya. 'Forgive me, I forgot to look if you can still call it baro't saya if you add a "belt" (the pink thing ) ' Scars: Accessories: an headband with three Sampaguitas (if she have a ponytail she wear a payneta instead of it). When it's very hot she carry an abaniko and sometimes she carry a pasiking.Due her love for flowers she sometimes put a flower on her dress or in her hair. They're always one/two of these flowers: Waling-waling, hibiscus (gumamela), camia, strawflowe, ylang-ylang or a dama de la noche (this one is spanish) extra -speech since Filipino lack of personal pronouns, she sometimes say she to a male and he to a female. She ends phrases with po and opo for making them polite. SOmetimes she do this even if she isn't talking Filipino She tends to point people with the lips -Other She get head/belly ache due her government conflicts or she sometimes feel tired even if she has slept (for the same reason) Folklore and animism are still spread in Philipines so she can see magical creatures. S Relationships- Ancestor:None Family: Spain Friends: England, Japan (still has some resentements with these two) Canada, south Korea, ASEAN countries Rivals:China ( tensions for sovereignty of Spratly and the Paracels.), India ( they're trying to outdo each other in business) Enemies: Since she's neutral, she hasn't got them, but she sometime to back America (even they're nowdays relations are quite good) Pet: Potential Love Interest: none Foreign Relationships: -Japan: They met for the first time after that Spain colonised the Philipines.Sadly, during the wwII it became not bad, terrible. Piri developed and incredible hate toward Japan (very rare for her) and she felt betrayed, until she was freed by him. Now they're relationship is very close(and a bit awkward). She forgave him after what he had done and offered Japan to re-became friends. Japan became a key trading, economic and even a military ally. Philipines got Japan help in building roads an tunnels. Even to this day. During the aftermath of the Yolanda typhoon, Japan and the Japanese Self-Defense Forces undertook massive humanitarian operations to help. She only hope that one day Japan pubblically admits what he did in the WWII (japanese politicians still deny Japan's war crimes during the WWII) -Australia: Sam loves him. She just adore his entusiasm and she likes going around with him. Their friendship began in the WWII, when Australia helped her to get rid of Japan's control. They cooperate with things likes counter terrorism, law enforcement and development... Brunei: They were very close once, but, somehow their relationship became difficult during Spanish colonization. However, now they're trying to being friendly like it was once and estabilish a durable peace. -Canada: They are both partners internationally and they cooperate in many areas, especially in searching solutions for global issues. She often mistake him for America (and she feels very imbarassed by that ). When she realizes the mistake, she start apologizing and probably she would call him at the 3 a.m. only for apologizing again. -Malaysia:They have a very similar ethnic and their languages are both part of the Malayo-polinesian family. Piri often help Malaysia with Muslim Insurgency. -Spain: She had been his colony for 333 years. Spain Influenced a lot her life: religion, surname customs,cuisine and language. But he treated her people badly, calling them savages without culture (and she hate when someone mistreat her people). Despite this, Spain still look at Philippines like to a younger sister and he support her with healt and education. -United States of America: Sam has a love-hate relationship with him. It began in 1898 when the US defeated colonial Spain after the Spanish-American War and he didn't let her being indipendent, instead of harsly ruling her territories. America only recognized her independency in 1946. Now they're very close due their goal in making Piri a stable and prosperous nation. America is one of Philippines’ best trading partners and he has been the Philippines largest foreign investor. -Vietnam: Their relationship firstly was difficult because of Philippines backing America during the Vietnam and Cold war. when it ended they became more friendly to each other. Until now. They are united by keeping a watch on China’s power. They have signed contracts on naval and tourism. - S. Korea:The main connection with Philippines and S.K is that Philippines had aided them in the Korean War by sending the Philippine Expeditionary Force to Korea, but their relationship began when Philippines recognized SOuth Korea as a country (the 13th March 1949, she was the fifth to do it). Also, the Korean dramas and music are very big in the Philippines.